


Sarai i miei occhi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ondata di sangue [3]
Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In una città futuristica due poliziotti fanno un appostamento.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Prosthetic Kink Contest!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Fandom: Rosario to Vampire.★ Numero Parole: 527.★ Prompt brevi: 3. Vista notturna.





	Sarai i miei occhi

Sarai i miei occhi

 

Un piccione dalla testa priva di piume volò davanti a un grande cartellone olografico, che brillava di un azzurro intenso. Rappresentava una giovane donna sorridente, con una mano meccanica, che indicava uno scatolino. Sopra l’immagine della scatola c’era un marchio identico a quello che troneggiava sullo sfondo del cartellone, simile a un auricolare.

Ai due lati del cartellone c’erano due grattacieli, la cui figura scura si stagliava contro il cielo notturno completamente ricoperto da nuvoloni.

Moka appoggiò lo stivale sopra il bordo del terrazzo del basso grattacielo su cui si trovava, osservando il cartellone che troneggiava davanti a lei. I lunghi capelli rosa le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle. Si portò la sigaretta alle labbra e inspirò, sentendo il sapore del tabacco pungerle narici e palato. I suoi occhi vermigli si fecero liquidi e si voltò, sentendo dei passi.

“Sei pronta all’appostamento, boss?” domandò Tsukune.

Raggiunse la giovane e fu raggiunto da un calcio alla testa, che lo fece cadere in ginocchio. Gemette di dolore e guardò la gamba metallica della giovane, deglutì rumorosamente e mugolando sofferente si massaggiò la testa. Il punto in cui era stato colpito gli doleva e sotto le dita sentì iniziare a formarsi un bernoccolo, le sue ciocche di capelli castani gli ricadevano intorno al viso abbronzato.

“Ricordati il tuo posto, recluta” ringhiò Moka. Espirò un’altra nuvola di fumo.

“Siamo qui perché il proprietario della Dynam corporation è stato accusato di rivendere illegalmente organico bio-tecnologici. Anni fa anno cercato d’incastrarlo per un traffico di droga mononucleare, ma non ci sono riusciti per mancanza di prove. Perciò mi serve che tu sia in grado di essere le mie orecchie, ma soprattutto i miei occhi” ordinò.

Tsukune annuì, arrossendo. Si sedette sul bordo del terrazzo, dimenando le gambe nel vuoto. Seguì dove la giovane indicava e attivò la visione notturna dei suoi occhi bionici. Regolò l’ingrandimento e guardò attraverso una delle finestre di uno dei due grattacieli.

Un uomo dal corpo flaccido, la pelle giallastra grinzosa, grassa e madida di sudore, era accomodato su una poltrona volante. Si detergeva spesso le labbra, ricoperte da piccoli brufoli, con una lingua rosa leggermente aguzza. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò dalla bocca e solcò il suo volto, gocciolò sul suo triplo mento e scese lungo un punto nero.

Tsukune avvertì un senso di nausea salire e volse lo sguardo allo schermo olografico che stava davanti all’uomo. Attivò il registratore dei suoi occhi bionici e osservò la foto 3d di un paio d’occhio che l’uomo stava visionando.

“Ottenere informazioni da lui non sembra così difficile, boss. Probabilmente è stata una talpa nel dipartimento a insabbiare tutto l’ultima volta” disse il giovane.

Moka aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“O qualche avvocato a far sparire le prove al processo. Se pensano di fare un giochetto simile con me, si sbagliano”. Accarezzò il calcio della sua pistola laser e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi e i canini leggermente più aguzzi.

“Gl’insegnerò qual è il loro posto e che con me non devono scherzare” sibilò.

Tsukune ghignò, regolando la vista notturna dei suoi occhi bionici.

< È così meravigliosamente pericolosa e letale. Non potrei mai seguire nessun altro come faccio con lei > pensò.


End file.
